parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant
Ants are common insects, but they have some unique capabilities. More than 10,000 known ant species occur around the world. They are especially prevalent in tropical forests, where they may be up to half of all the insects living in some locations. Ants look much like termites, and the two are often confused—especially by nervous homeowners. However, ants have a narrow "waist" between the abdomen and thorax, which termites do not. Ants also have large heads, elbowed antennae, and powerful jaws. These insects belong to the order Hymenoptera, which includes wasps and bees. Enthusiastically social insects, ants typically live in structured nest communities that may be located underground, in ground-level mounds, or in trees. Carpenter ants nest in wood and can be destructive to buildings. Some species, such as army ants, defy the norm and do not have permanent homes, instead seeking out food for their enormous colonies during periods of migration. Ant communities are headed by a queen or queens, whose function in life is to lay thousands of eggs that will ensure the survival of the colony. Workers (the ants typically seen by humans) are wingless females that never reproduce, but instead forage for food, care for the queen's offspring, work on the nest, protect the community, and perform many other duties. Male ants often have only one role—mating with the queen. After they have performed this function, they may die. Ants communicate and cooperate by using chemicals that can alert others to danger or lead them to a promising food source. They typically eat nectar, seeds, fungus, or insects. However, some species have diets that are more unusual. Army ants may prey on reptiles, birds, or even small mammals. One Amazon species (Allomerus decemarticulatus) cooperatively builds extensive traps from plant fiber. These traps have many holes and, when an insect steps on one, hundreds of ants inside use the openings to seize it with their jaws. Another species, the yellow crazy ant (Anoplolepis gracilipes), is capable of forming so-called supercolonies that house multiple queens. On Australia’s Christmas Island, the accidental introduction of yellow crazy ants in the early 20th century has led to a destructive infestation. The ants are a significant threat to the island’s endemic population of red crabs, which are displaced by the ants from their burrows or killed as they pass through ant nest sites during the crabs' large-scale annual migration from the forest to the coast. Roles * It played Trini/Yellow Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers Gallery Leaf-cutter-ant 604 600x450.jpg Ant, Leaf-Cutter (The Lion King).jpg|The Lion King (1994) EEnE Ants.jpg EEnE Ants 2.jpg Dexter's Lab Ants.jpg Nemets_the_Ant.jpg IMG 0582.PNG|Daycare Duckie (1994) IMG ant.jpeg IMG 0542.PNG 810219.jpg IMG 9529.PNG|Who’s Cookin Who (1946) IMG df ant.jpeg WordWorld Elephants.jpg Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png 52B004C7-76BA-48C2-9F1A-21524AE932E0.jpeg E30C0332-56C2-4641-95B6-7A85B896C8CD.png MTTDH Ants.png Egrets Elephants Camels Crocodiles Ants Nightowls Cattle Dogs Chimpanzees Gorillas Jaguars.png Ant Bluegill Cuckoos Dolphin Echidna Fruit Bat Goldfinches Hawk Ibises Jellyfish Koala Lyrebird Magpie Numbat Owl Platypus Quoll Redbird Snakes Turtle Uylesses Viviparous Lizard Whale Xylotrupes Gideon Yabby Lobster Zebra.jpg Humanoid Bug.jpg The Wasp the Ant and the Bumblebee.png Star meets Ant.png Ant-jumpstart-preschool-bulletin-board.jpg Nine-active-ants-doing-a-pretty-dance-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Thorny.jpg Cornnous.jpg 9-ants-fmafafe.jpg Ant mib.png Pippa ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Peppa ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Snappy ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Queenant.jpg Ant wtpk.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.R.-K.R.A.B.S..jpeg P.L.A.N.K.T.O.N..jpeg B.A.T.T.Y..jpeg B.A.G.H.E.E.R.A..jpeg W.A.D.D.L.E.S..jpeg G.R.E.N.D.A..jpeg R.A.B.B.I.T..jpeg C.L.A.R.E.N.C.E..jpeg O.S.C.A.R..jpeg A.N.G.E.L.I.C.A..jpeg G.U.M.B.A.L.L..jpeg S.A.R.A.H..jpeg N.A.Z.Z..jpeg S.A.N.J.A.Y..jpeg H.A.L..jpeg R.A.J..jpeg D.O.R.A..jpeg M.A.C..jpeg L.A.U.R.A..jpeg C.L.A.W.H.A.U.S.E.R..jpeg G.A.S.T.O.N..jpeg S.W.A.Y.S.W.A.Y..jpeg T.A.R.Z.A.N..jpeg S.H.A.G.G.Y..jpeg P.T.-F.L.E.A..jpeg F.R.A.N.C.I.S..jpeg H.E.L.G.A..jpeg G.L.O.R.I.A..jpeg A.M.E.T.H.Y.S.T..jpeg J.A.F.A.R..jpeg P.I.K.A.C.H.U..jpeg C.H.A.R.M.A.N.D.E.R..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg F.A.N.B.O.Y..jpeg G.O.A.T..jpeg K.A.I.-L.A.N..jpeg Books 1F5AB60B-03BD-4F2B-959F-FCB5C8376C68.jpeg F0C86D09-5921-429A-8F7A-3A9C01D82E45.jpeg DC288436-B3A5-4792-B38D-4D3E7FA72A06.jpeg 2393F4D5-FF5F-425F-9F8B-CE67F657AD25.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg 53DABC83-4DE7-4901-8B0D-02D6F4710825.jpeg C5CA0901-F3CB-43C5-8762-7A4DBD8E59A8.jpeg 80E407CE-7313-4E2B-BC47-42FB8017671B.jpeg 0405F204-91D2-4A2A-B6F6-CD96687145E0.jpeg 683584F7-BC88-401E-9DE3-F1E8FD6910EC.jpeg 73877D02-E284-44DF-ADB4-2974AA3CB3D8.jpeg 9A37EADE-1430-4DFE-BF7C-A98EE596D016.jpeg B89EF2C1-0B86-490B-BFC6-C9E33EA1D0AB.jpeg ECAC50E6-6695-4D83-B099-999AF1156366.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg 91F801CB-316E-43B2-884D-BF49583849C0.jpeg A0D99717-8CB9-41FC-9A40-BA4F17B2C965.jpeg 754C2D2C-ED85-4D8E-B5AC-7884EE92248E.jpeg 7C7DCA35-3988-4608-A177-A4B342C6B34B.jpeg 1EB8976D-CD32-4CC7-8582-4FA7A02FE252.jpeg 6C686A0C-D6AE-4AC1-A94A-0530A78C7FC7.jpeg CFF0C5BF-AFB6-4118-B5B5-6F66122A4037.jpeg FD2E3ABE-FD5C-427D-A354-81601CFAB86A.jpeg 2D8DC4FB-C0B4-4952-91AE-1A00B18D5A46.jpeg 73F5553E-BF63-52D4-C44E-409B1215994C.jpeg 8D0CC65B-23D6-420D-8D1D-686BC4320A90.jpeg 31F152FB-B17B-49F9-8587-72C2FF28355B.jpeg B98D42FB-6A40-5A2D-05F6-A3644DF2D0EB.jpeg 05F1647A-5B19-4DC1-A289-2804106FB0B6.jpeg 48B3F07B-294C-4220-96A0-AED3099182AA.jpeg 6349E201-C94E-4C4F-9916-99777DFD961E.jpeg 1A54899F-16B4-44BA-A4A5-8476C5F64A17.jpeg CE417C23-59D7-47A7-8EAE-B83F958618D9.jpeg C2DE651E-9156-4F6E-9FC6-D0BE49052FEE.jpeg F973B6DF-5EE0-5E81-C852-FB0310228042.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 48440059-98BC-472C-BDE9-403C678BE9CC.jpeg 1900410D-7C03-438C-A855-F7935B35B126.jpeg AA02DB17-2FD0-4CBF-A00D-6D476D75CA0E.jpeg FBC18D90-8198-45B1-9B1F-02805AD75F86.jpeg 8927E228-DB57-44E5-95EF-36F9A86A8909.jpeg B7F3A2BD-9D32-4FE1-B8FC-75897700E94A.jpeg 9C9FD476-9658-4A6F-99F5-EBA5EFAC0634.jpeg 2563B580-B59E-413A-9446-95318FDCF8DE.jpeg B7CC7CEB-CE4F-46FC-980A-3DA966182595.jpeg Bug Dictionary 0219EEC9-8FE3-4045-87A3-B06B0DF820D2.jpeg B7221D19-856C-4A31-9F1D-742F86D37B52.jpeg 5DDDA565-DF22-490C-B288-0B61769C9C3B.jpeg 8BE891FE-6CC3-43C0-83B6-FBAA70343B65.jpeg 68787D5A-C836-45F8-8C7E-C60CD94256A3.jpeg Nature's Deadliest Creatures A7F8A18E-94A2-4FB6-832F-23E8B98E413E.jpeg 753945F6-7BDC-4CE5-9C87-D457312C52CE.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals Category:The Ant Bully Animals Category:Omnivores Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Woody Woodpecker Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Small Characters Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Partners (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Icky Bug Alphabet Book Animals Category:Bugs A-Z Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:My Top 20 Extreme Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Black Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Oh, Yuck! The Encyclopedia of Everything Nasty Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Micro Monsters Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Spiders and Other Creepy-Crawlies Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:The Amazing Book of Insect Records Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Amazing Animals of the Rainforest Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:A Whale Is Not a Fish Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals